The Best Dinner
by SaremKetchumJojoUtonium123
Summary: It took me one hour to make this story, it has romance in this story of how the powerpuff girls get together with rowdyruff boys and they a have a good dinner with them. This story does not contain any abuse in it or anything that can be disturbing, So sit back and enjoy!


It was Friday morning, The Powerpuff Girls were sitting in their living room and watching TV**. **

They changed a lot different in their Teenage years and Bubbles went to get the Mail.

2 minutes after she left, Blossom and Buttercup heard her scream, 'Bubbles!'', Blossom Screamed, and She and Buttercup ran to their youngest sister.

They found junk mail at her feet and she was looking at what looked an invitation with big surprised eyes.

''The Rowdyruff Boys invited us to a Restaurant today, at 11:00 pm, and Butch is going to take us there in his escalade!'' Bubbles Cried, Buttercup groaned and Blossom Gasped.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking for what to wear at their great dinner with the Rowdyruff Boys, They went to the mall and went into the clothe shop and after 45 minutes, they were heading back home with loaded shopping bags.

They were getting ready before 11:00 pm, they each took a shower, and they ironed their best clothes they bought and putting makeup on.

At approximately 10:55 pm, they were all waiting outside their house and waited for the Boys to come.

Blossom wore a silk pink dress with flowers on it, she wore pink earrings and had a blossom necklace around her neck and was wearing pink slippers, Bubbles wore an Aqua Blue dress with waves on it, she wore a bubble necklace around her neck and was wearing light blue slippers, and Buttercup wore a jade green dress with green earrings on and wearing light green slippers.

''Oh, I can't wait till the Boys come, I am so exited!'', Bubbles cried,'' Yeah, and I wonder which Restaurant we are going to'', Buttercup grumbled, ''I hope they give good food there''! Blossom said.

After 5 minutes, they saw headlight in the darkness, then they saw an escalade driving toward their road and stopped next to them.

The Rowdyruff Boys got out and Bubbles Squeaked and ran at Boomer, who was wearing a sapphire blue tuxedo with a black and dark blue tie with black pants and shoes, and wrapped her arms around his side.

''How you been'', Buttercup grumbled, glaring at the Smiling Butch in a forest green tuxedo with a black and dark green tie with black pants and black shoes.

''Hi!'', Blossom said, staring into Brick's eyes, who was wearing a deep red tuxedo with a black and red tie with Black pants and black shoes.

After a few minutes, they were all in Butch's escalade and he was driving to the Restaurant.

Bubbles sat next to Boomer in the way back seat, Buttercup was sitting on the seat next to Butch at the front, avoiding his gaze, and Blossom sat next to Brick in the Middle seat, After 36 minutes, they arrived at the Restaurant.

They got out and the boys showed them to a reserved table with six chairs on the dock next to the restaurant and they sat down, Bubbles sat next to Boomer, Buttercup next to Butch and Blossom sat next to Brick.

It was a great theme, they could see the ocean with the full moon hanging at its highest point, illuminating the ocean.

The Waiter came and Brick ordered a XL pizza, Boomer ordered 6 Burgers, Butch ordered 6 big plates of beef fried rice. And for dessert, Blossom ordered a XL cherry pie, Buttercup ordered a Chocolate Fudge cake and Bubbles ordered 6 Strawberry Smoothies.

They Sat and waited, and after 25 minutes, their food came to their table.

They Sat and ate their food, Boomer did not like his pizza because he added too much chili sauce on it, and Brick did not the Beef on the rice, they ate their food for 18 minutes, and while there were having their Desserts, fireworks came into the night sky.

Bubbles squeaked and stared at the Fireworks while Boomer wrapped an arm around her waist, Buttercup tried to ignore Butch's Stare at her, and Blossom felt Brick's hand on hers as she looked at his crimson eyes.

He smiled at before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her, Blossom's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her spoon with a chunk of chocolate fudge cake and kiss him back, Brick out his hand in her flame colored hair and the other on her back, while she cupped his cheek.

They wanted this to last forever and they kiss for 40 seconds before they broke apart for air.

Blossom saw her sisters stare at her in surprise, while Brick looked into his brother's glares, '' oh, I can't believe you two got together''! Bubbles cried, ''I know'', Buttercup said in shock, ''yeah me too''! Butch grumbled, glaring at Brick.

After they ate dessert in 20 minutes, they were heading back towards the Powerpuff girls home, Bubbles was talking to Boomer, Buttercup was staring at Butch and Blossom sat next to Brick's side and he wrapped his arm around her waist, She hoped she never forget this Day!.

**Okay, this was my first story I made, I made a mistake on fan fiction and please forgive me for that because I fixed it. Was it good, or what part did u like, so please give me reviews, because I like reviews!**


End file.
